1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diaper attachment system which allows a diaper to be adjustable so that one diaper is applicable to a wide range of body sizes. The diaper is provided with a pair of strips of hook and loop fasteners on the front flap which can be selectively attached to corresponding fasteners on the breech portion of the diaper. A piece of cloth which is attached to the upper edge of the front flap is used to cover one of the fastener strips which is directed inwardly towards the infant's skin.
2. Prior Art
It is common for diapers to be constructed to specific body sizes; in the case of baby diapers, they are constructed to fit specific ranges of body sizes normally based on weight. Diapers of this nature on the part of the manufacture increase the cost of production, inventory and marketing, while for the consumer in the case of baby diapers require that new diapers be purchased as a baby grows and for adult consumers the diapers may be uncomfortable due to their fixed size.
These disadvantages have been overcome by diapers available on the market which can be adjusted to two sizes. Some diapers are provided with a plurality of fasteners which are disposed at various locations on the diapers so that they can fit different body waists.
Some diapers make use of strips of hook and loop fasteners, such as VELCRO, vertically superposed and located on the outer side of the front flap of the diaper. With this arrangement, the upper strip is used for older babies such as between 7 to 15 kilograms while the lower strip can accommodate newborns to 7 kilograms. However, in this latter arrangement, the upper ledge of the front flap remains unsupported. It extends towards the chest of the baby and usually falls forwardly in an unethical fashion. Furthermore, the fastener which has a rough surface is liable to come in contact with the delicate skin of the baby.